


Lions and Children

by SimzaFistFace



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Demon, F/M, Hellblazer - Freeform, Let's see if I can muster it up, Light Dom/sub, Near Death Experiences, Please be gentle, Smut, ametuer sorcerer, attempted humor, attempted sexual tension, but this is garbage, chas - brotherly relationship, first fic ever, i promise i tried, idk - Freeform, im merely trash, john constantine: hellblazer, john's got it bad, protective chas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimzaFistFace/pseuds/SimzaFistFace
Summary: When a nobody summons an entity for reasons unknown, John appears to an old friend for help. Four years ago, he left her behind - unable to decide if it was cowardice or mercy. Being around Eli has always been a joy.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first every written and posted fic. I tried to stay as true as I could while running with this idea. Please be gentle with me. I feel like there isn't enough love for Constantine and tried to contribute to the pile.  
> The idea for this fic popped into my head and wouldn't rest without being put down in words, so I did what I could. Read, enjoy, and show me mercy, for I am merely trash.

John sat quietly in the back of the cab, slowly savoring a cigarette. He glanced into the front, looking at Chas and Zed who occupied the bench seat. They were making idle small talk, speaking softly enough that he couldn't hear them. They probably wanted to preserve the serenity inside the car. When they left the Mill House, the sky was a beautiful, clear blue and puffy white clouds marked the expanse in towering pillars. It was almost like they weren't about to track down some hell beast, at all. The sun was pleasantly warm and a soft breeze shuffled the leaves on the trees all around. Despite the Georgia humidity, it was a gorgeous day. Everything had a stillness, a rightness, about it that carried over into their journey towards the heart of Texas.

The map had begun to bleed right over Austin that morning and after Zed pointed it out, a pang of worry hit him. One of his oldest friends resided in that city. Elizabeth Alvey was young, five years his junior, and cousin to once-friend-now-deceased Gary Lester. She was a pretty girl who saw the best in everything and everyone, making friends where ever she went. If anyone they had come across so far didn't deserve a supernatural downfall, it was her. This girl was something special, John knew it when Newcastle had blown up in his face. She had been there and he was sure that she was the only reason any of them had made it out in one piece. It was then that her gift had surfaced, brought on by the stress and terror of their situation. She was a vessel of everything good in this god forsaken world, a channel for the love of the Creator to flow through to their earthly plane. She was human, just like everyone else, but she radiated happiness that was so contagious that even John wasn't immune. When she was around, he frequently found himself laughing louder, hugging longer, and full of energy.

"We're only about a half hour out," Chas said over his shoulder, pulling John out of his reminiscing. "You ready for what happens if it is her?"

"I'm not sure, old man," John answered, flicking his cigarette butt out of the crack in the window. "I'm not entirely sure I'm prepared to see her at all."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Chas drawled in response, readjusting his hands on the steering wheel.

The last time John had seen Elizabeth, it hadn't exactly been a good time. It was Christmas time then and she was twenty-one then, her birthday two months before and he had missed it. How he had remembered Christmas but not her birthday, he would never know. When he had showed up at her miserably old flat, she was more worse for wear than John had ever seen her.

By his estimation, and by how many bottles had piled up, she had had been drunk for at least two weeks.

She had been there to pick up his broken pieces so many times that, despite how much he cared about her, he felt obligated to pull her up by her bootstraps. Four days of cleaning, sobering up, sitting too close together, and far too many lingering touches later, however, he had left her behind with nothing but half promises and and bullshit. He knew she seen through it, the look in her eyes said as much and he wasn't confident that she would stay dry. But still, he left and it had been four years of radio silence from him. He could make excuses and say that he had been occupied by institutionalizing himself or the Rising Darkness but John knew he was just being a coward. In truth, those things had kept him busy but he knew that it only took five minutes to pick up a phone and call her.

"What did you do?" Zed asked. John raised an eyebrow at the back of her head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he shot back, sounding indignant.

"Any time you talk about someone like that, there's some history and it usually isn't good."

Chas let out a dark chuckle and looked at him in the rear view mirror for a long moment before addressing Zed.

"You could say it was the John Constantine special," he said flatly.

"Hey, now," John interjected. "I'll have you know, not everyone I cross paths with ends up high and dry."

"What about that guy in Bridgeford that-"

" **That** -That does not count," he interjected. "Now, quit ganging up on old John and pay attention to the road."

He pulled out another cigarette to smooth his ruffled feathers and turned his head to stare back out the window. They were inside the city limits now, quickly headed towards downtown. Elizabeth's apartment was just on the other side in a red brick, low-income building that looked like it would fall down if the rain came down too hard. John was fine until they were only a couple minutes out from her flat, then he felt his stomach lurch just enough to make his palms sweat. Chas pulled into an available spot outside the front door and thew the car into park. Turning to look at John he asked, "You want me to do it?"

"No, I'll do it," he answered, his voice edging on irritation. He clamored out of the backseat huffed out a huge sigh. Straightening his coat, he took the first steps towards the stoop, wishing it had been anyone else in the apartment upstairs. Making his way up four flights, he did his best to drown out the sounds of the other tenants and the nearly overwhelming smell of mildew and wet drywall. Finally, his feet, almost automatically, let him to a door labeled 4C. He slowly pulled his hand out of his coat pocket to knock when his mind started racing. What if she wouldn't talk to him? What if she closed the door in his face? What if she didn't even live here anymore?

John rapped his knuckles on the door three times and waited. He heard shuffling from inside the apartment before the lock slide open. He saw her face a moment later, peaking through the door at him. She hadn't changed a bit. She sported the same black, straight bangs and her green eyes hit him at chest level, evidence of her short stature, before darting up to his face. Elizabeth stared at him for a moment before opening the door all the way and placing a hand resolutely on her hip.

"Elizabeth," he said, putting on his most charming smile.

"Constantine."

Inwardly, he winced a little at the distance she put between them when she used his last name.

"Can I come in?"

"That depends, are you going to leave and disappear off the face of the earth again?"

"So, you are mad at me."

"Of course, I am," she snapped, stepping aside to let him pass. "Last time I saw you, I was at the lowest point of my life, completely piss drunk, and ready to jump off the roof and you swooped in to save the day, like you always do, and then I didn't hear from you. At all."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth-"

"And **don't** call me that."

"Sorry. Eli," he corrected.

She shut the door and turned the lock back into its original position before moving towards the couch. She sat down and crossed her arms, looking at him head on.

"So, what's this about?" she asked, her expression blank as if she were willing herself not to give away any emotion in her question.

"Something's happening here, something evil, and I had to make sure that it hadn't taken you," he answered, moving to take a seat next to her. He glanced around the room to see that not much had changed, everything was in its proper place, and it was, thankfully, beer bottle free. That was something to be happy about, at least.

"That's funny, because I was under the impression that you didn't care about my well being," Eli said, the hurt in her voice evident under the cold surface.

"That's not true and you know it," John said, putting a hand on her knee. "I...I was a coward, and I'm sorry." Her expressive eyebrows shot up slightly and she didn't respond.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, trying to sound as sincere as he could. "And I promise that I won't run off again."

"You know," she started quietly. "I don't know if I'm dead or high, but I think I just heard a real apology from John Constantine."

"Only the best for you, love," he teased, letting a small smile pull at the corner of his mouth. It was a small smile that she returned.

"So, what's this about? This evil you mentioned?" Eli uncrossed her arms and turned slightly in her seat.

"I'm not sure yet," he shrugged. "I've got a friend who's psychic, she draws what she sees. She showed me a picture of some sort of demon and a dark figure but beyond that I'm a little behind."

"You came all the way out here without doing any research at all?"

"Like I said, I had to make sure it wasn't you."

"John," she said with a laugh. "Sometimes, I don't think I'll ever figure you out. One minute, you're on my couch, comforting me, then you're gone for years at a time, and then suddenly, you do something so completely out of character." He sent a smirk her way and gave her knee a squeeze.

"Come on, let's get lunch, Chas is downstairs," he said, making to stand. She grabbed her bag off the coffee table and slipped on her shoes.

"You're paying."


	2. Discovery

As they finished their lunches sitting outside in the sun, John pulled a cigarette from his coat pocket and laid an arm around Eli's shoulders. Lighting it up, he looked slowly around the table at each of them before speaking. "So, to business, then."

"What exactly are you lot trying to do?" Eli asked, through half a mouthful of caesar salad.

"One week ago, someone let loose a demon on the city and every two nights, like clockwork, someone dies," Chas told her, pushing his empty plate away. "We think we have an idea who's doing it but we have to track them down first." Eli nodded and sipped her ice water to wash down her food, looking at John questioningly.

"A young man named Nathan Everest," he said, taking a drag. She jerked forward slightly and coughed on her water. John raised an eyebrow. "Graceful," he teased.

"I'm sorry, but did you say 'Nathan Everest'?" Her eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs and her mouth hung open slightly after she finished talking.

"Yeah," Zed said slowly, glancing between Chas and John. "Do you know him?"

"He's my neighbor! He lives four doors down from me!" she exclaimed, dropping her voice to a loud whisper, as if the man in question would appear behind her at any moment.

"Well, isn't that just lucky," John said, drawing out the last word and leaning in her direction. He looked over at Chas and wiggled his eyebrows. Chas rolled his eyes.

"Alright, John," Chas conceded. "I get it, she's lucky and she's helping."

"We should probably go talk to him," Zed interjected, frowning slightly. "If it's that easy, anyways."

John was the first to stand, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair and slipping his arms into the sleeves. The others stood after and gathered up their bags and began to towards the car. John hung back a little to talk beside Eli.

"Thank you, again, for this, love," he said quietly. "I know how brassed off you must be."

"You know I couldn't stay too angry with you, John," she said in an equally low voice. "But you bet your ass, I'll give you grief for it as long as you live."

He couldn't help but laugh as he opened the back door of the cab for her and crawled in behind her. The drive back to her apartment took all of ten minutes but they filled her in the best they could.

"This demon," John started. "It feeds off the emotions of the living, consuming their happiness, out of greed and envy."

"Wait, that's kind of backwards, innit? Don't they feed off negativity?" Eli asked.

"It can't feel much else besides pain and torment so we think it does it out of spite," Chas replied over his shoulder.

"This is something I've never come across but we'll figure out how to find it and send it back," John offered as if it were the weekly forecast. "It seems like, from what we gathered, it's pretty small potatoes." Eli wasn't overwhelming convinced of the ease of this case but she decided to keep her questions to herself. When they pulled back into the parking lot below her building, Chas and Zed turned in their seats to look back at John.

"So, how are we doing this?" Zed gestured towards the windshield at the building. "Should Eli go up with you instead of me? Since she lives here, maybe he'll talk to you because he recognizes her."

"Good idea," John nodded as Eli unbuckled herself and passed her keys up to Zed, who took them with a curious look on her face. "Go up to Eli's apartment, it's 4C, if we aren't back in half an hour of you going in, come get us."

They got out of the car, the doors giving a heavy thud as they closed. When they made it to Eli's floor, Chas and Zed stopped at her door and watched her and John continue down the hallway before heading inside. John gave Eli a reasuring look and nudged her shoulder with his.

"Lead the way," he said, sounding sarcastically chipper. She walked to a door that read 4G in discolored brass letters and pushed her hands into her pockets. 

"This is it." Raising her fist, she knocked a twice and waited, shifting her weight, trying to quell her nervousness. She wasn't one to interact with her neighbors, let alone one that may or may not have summoned a demon. After a few moments passed with no answer, she reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly, trying to make as little noise as she could. The door swung open with a long, low squeak revealing a dark and still apartment. After raising an eyebrow at her, John stepped inside.

"'Ello, Mister Everest?" he called into the apartment. "Maintenance!" He looked back at Eli and signaled for her to follow in after him. "Hello?" There was no answer to his shouts.

"It looks like he isn't home," Eli muttered, taking slow steps. Suddenly, John stopped walking and she bumped into his back with a soft grunt. "What the hell, John?" She leaned around his arm to look at him. His nose was wrinkled up and his face was drawn up unpleasantly.

"I don't think we're alone," he said, disgust obvious in his voice.

"What are you on about?" she grumbled, just before a foul stench hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god! What is that smell?"

"Brimstone," John answered, walking a few steps forwards towards the kitchen at the back of the apartment. "And rotting."

"Oh, lovely." Eli looked around the room, taking in the scene. She was sure that the darkness of this place hid a lot of filth but it didn't hide the food that was left out on every surface and the trash on the floor. There were stacks of books scattered around, each one old and dusty. On the walls large, creepy symbols were drawn in spray paint, most of them unknown to her. They were inconsistent and varying in size and color. "I think he's our guy, Johnny."

He looked up at her from where he had been staring at the kitchen floor. "I think I found him."

She walked over towards him and rounded the small island in the middle of the space to where John stood. Letting out a small shout of surprise, she jumped behind John as if he were a human shield. Before them on the floor lay a corpse. It was shriveled and dry, its skin blackened and leathery in appearance. Wisps of red hair dusted its scalp and its eye sockets looked up at them, empty, save for a slimy, tar-like liquid that seeped out of them. Its lips were thin slivers, pulled back over broken and jagged teeth; its limbs drawn up into its chest as if they had been consumed in a fire.

"Oh god," she breathed out, her hand over her mouth. Her skin crawled and prickled at the sight. What ever this was had to be pure evil and unnervingly powerful. John kneeled down next to the body and shifted its clothing around, the only thing seemingly untouched by what ever force killed this person.

"Well, he's wearing his name tag for..." His voice trailed off and suddenly, he sounded very unimpressed. "El Pollo Rico.

"So our menacing sorcerer is a line cook?" Eli asked with a scoff.

"It appears so," John said, standing back up. "Let's go back to yours." They walked away from the body and closed the door behind them. Once they were back in her own brightly lit, clean, and dead-body-free apartment, Eli shrugged off her jacket and wrapped her arms around herself. John rubbed his hand up and down her bare arm in a show of comfort. Zed, who was seated on the couch, watched John with furrowed eyebrows, looking at him suspiciously.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting forward on the edge of the cushion. "She looks really freaked out."

"Whatever Nathan summoned took him out," John said, stepping away from Eli when he realized that Zed was staring at him. "Sucked him dry and mummified him."

Chas walked out into the living room from the direction of the bathroom, took one look at Eli, and pulled her into a loose hug.

"I feel gross now," Eli said, drawing her top lip up in a scowl. "That place was filthy! And seeing Nathan like that...It was disgusting."

"How are we going to find this thing if we have nothing to go on?" Zed asked, standing from her seat on the couch.

"We have to summon it," John said gravely, frowning. "But we're going to have to give it an offering, something it craves, so we don't end up like Magus Jock back there." Chas huffed out a breath.

"Wait a minute," He held up a hand. "Are you planning on using Eli as bait?" Zed looked back and forth between the two men.

"Why not?" John shrugged. "She's perfect for the job."

"She could get hurt!" Chas said, taken aback. "You planned it this way, didn't you?"

"I did not!" John defended, a crease forming between his eyebrows.

"John, don't you think that-" Zed started, stepping forward, only to be cut off.

"So you're telling me that it was just out of the goodness of your heart that we come to her apartment to check on her before we did any digging beyond the case files of the people who already got killed."

John seemed to puff up at the insinuation. "Don't suggest that I don't ca-"

"Boys!" Eli interrupted loudly, pulling herself from under Chas' arm. "Chas, it's okay. John is right, I can do this job, I'm the best option. John, unruffle yourself, he's just worried." Both of them looked away from each other, their faces sulky and irritated.

Zed rolled her eyes. "Let's find somewhere to do this away from her apartment. I don't want to invite this thing back into the building."

"That would be appreciated," Eli nodded. "Come on, let's get busy." She walked into the kitchen and sat at the small table, pulling her phone out of the pockets of her jeans. "I'll start looking for an old place on the edges of the city, we should keep it away from as many people as possible."

Chas picked his bag up off the floor and moved to sit next to her. He pulled his laptop out and set it in front of him. John sat next to Zed, who had retaken her seat on the couch.

"So," she started lightly, keeping her eyes forward. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" John asked, digging around in his old, leather doctor's bag.

"You've been acting weird ever since we picked Eli up," she stated blandly, taking a faded green book that John passed over to her.

"No, I haven't," he replied, a little too quickly.

"I think you like her," Zed teased with a smirk.

"O'course, I do," John said innocently. "We're friends."

"Mmhm, you just don't normally buy lunch. Or go out of your way to touch someone."

"I don't know what you're on about," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"Whatever you say, John."

As night began to fall, they were still immersed in their research, their small group split between looking for the right summons and an appropriate place to do it. Chas was the first to speak up.

"There's an abandoned strip mall in Lockhart that might work," he said, not looking up from his computer screen.

"Where is that?" Zed asked.

"It's about twenty-five miles from here," Eli chimed in. "It's a suburb of Austin. I'm going to go change my clothes before we leave, I can still smell Nathan's apartment on me."

Zed looked over at John as Eli walked into her bedroom. He seemed to notice and pointedly kept his eyes down. When Eli came back, he glanced over at her, thankful that Zed had moved to sit by Chas. Eli had changed into dark clothing - black jeans and sturdy, dark red boots laced tight up her ankles. Her tank top and jacket matched her pants, all tight and far too flattering. She had a large duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Punk throw back, love?" John quipped, pointing down at her Doc Martins.

"I thought it might be appropriate," she chuckled. "And I feel like if I'm going to be your bait, I need all the ankle support I can get."

"What's that?" He nodded towards her bag.

"Just some stuff we might need. Stuff I might need."

He looked up at her, admiring her, drinking her in. It had been so long since he had seen her and she hadn't changed a bit. She was youthful, her face uncreased by worry and a light twinkle in her hazel eyes. He had been with her most of the afternoon and he didn't know why he hadn't noticed how lovely she looked.

"Well," he grunted, standing up off the couch. "I'm ready when you are, darling."

She looked over her shoulder at Chas and Zed, who nodded at her. "Let's go, then."


	3. Near Dead

When they reached the strip mall, the moon hung high in the cloudless sky, casting everything around them in a faint glow. Every light in the parking lot was dark and the lifeless display windows reflected their faces back at them. They picked a storefront tucked into the corner of the building and John jimmied the lock on the front door. After some resistance, the door slid across the dirty green tile of the empty store. They stepped inside and he pushed the door shut again, locking it behind them. 

Eli walked into the center of the space and dropped her duffel bag onto the floor. "I brought a couple of sheets to cover up the windows, last thing we need are people deciding to drive by at two in the morning."

"I'll hang them up," Zed offered, walking over to help her pull them out.

Chas stood next to John, taking in the dark space. "You sure this is going to work?"

"Yes," John nodded, putting a cigarette between his lips. 

"Because, if it doesn't-"

"I know, Chas. I'm not going to let her get snuffed."

Chas glowered at him out of the corner of his eye but said nothing. 

"I'm going to get started. Keep Zed out of the way and if I need you, you'll know." John lit the cigarette and walked to Eli, crouching down beside her. She pulled an electric lantern out of her bag and turned it on as Zed plunged them into darkness. The next item to appear was a can of spray paint.

"What do I need to do?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm going to put you in the middle of the circle. I need you to make yourself as happy as possible, it needs to be so intense it affects the air around you." John paused to take a long drag. "I'm going to bring it here, the minute it steps inside that circle, you'll need to get out."

"Okay," she agreed gently. "Sounds easy enough. I'm ready." She stood off the floor and threw her bag against a wall, where it hit the floor with a muffled slap. John followed her movement and took the aerosol can out of her hand. He gave it a shake and began to draw the mystical circle on the floor around her, marking it here and there with words and symbols.

Eli shook out her hands and drew in a deep breath to focus her mind, pulling memories forward out of the corners of her mind. She thought of her parents, back home in Liverpool. Their laughter and smiles. She thought of her cousin, Gary, when he was young enough not to be embarrassed by their relation and innocent enough to be sober. She thought of John on Christmas, bringing her a replica of her cherished childhood toy. A flood of warmth filled her body and she couldn't keep the grin on her face as she opened herself to it, letting it fill the space she occupied. 

The atmosphere of the room shifted, feeling more alive than the crispy bugs lying on the dusty floor would lead anyone to believe. The air around Eli seemed to vibrate and shiver, pulsing waves of euphoria out towards her companions.

"Wow," Zed laughed, letting the the aura overtake her, quiet and breathless. "That-I...I feel great." Chas grinned at her.

"That's our Eli," he told her, a note of pride in his voice.

John glanced at her, forcing his feelings of exuberance down into the pits of his stomach, and commented, "She's like morphine on tap."

John dropped his cigarette to the tile, crushing it out, before bringing his attention back to the circle on the floor, and extended his hands over it, squaring himself up. A song-like string of chants fell from his lips and he closed his eyes as he opened his own flood gates to magical energy. He felt it drip down from his fingertips and connect with the lines at his feet. In his mind's eye, the patterns began to glow and wave at him like a mirage. When the spell was finished, he took a step away. 

"And now we play the waiting game," he said with a lopsided grin, allowing himself to indulge in her radiance just a little.

Time seemed to drag on and eventually, they all found themselves seated around the floor, chattering back and forth, unable to keep their laughter and optimism at bay. A full hour passed before any of them noticed anything unusual.

"John," Chas suddenly hissed, his voice laced with warning. "It's here."

All of them, with the exception of Eli, suddenly sobered and stood.

"Eli," John said, locking eyes with her. "I know that you're feeling more chuffed than the rest of us, considering, but you need to be ready."

"Yeah, John," she said, grinning from ear to ear. "I hear ya."

John's body stiffened with anticipation. The demon was so close that he could almost smell it's rank and hideous form but it didn't seem to want to show itself. His eyes darted around the room, looking into every shadow and every corner. 

"John?" Zed piped up, her voice wary. "Where is it?"

"Patience," he sing-songed at her, growing more nervous by the second. 

"Hey," Eli chirped, seeming unable to be bothered by the evil that was there for her. "What's that on the ceiling?"

John's eyes flicked up to where she pointed. A dark stain on the foam ceiling tiles, centered directly above her, was slowly expanding. It looked wet and sticky, much like the tar he had seen in Nathan's hollow eye sockets.

"Eli, get ready to run," he said lowly, watching the substance ooze down, dripping onto the floor and the toes of her boots. She smiled stupidly at him, obviously intoxicated on her own energy. 

As more and more of the tar poured, stringy and thick, out of the ceiling, the smell of brimstone and fleshy decay filled the room. Out of the ever growing puddle on the floor, a twisted, humanoid shape began to form. It slowly pushed itself up on is hands, it's arms too long and too thin. It was spidery and wet, creeping slowly up towards Eli. Four beady eyes were stamped deep into the front of its head, eyeing her with intensity. A two tone growl escaped its gaping maw, the skin around its needle-like teeth ripping and tearing, a rumble and shriek all at once. 

"Eli," John warned, taking a step forward. "Eli, get out of the circle."

Eli gawked down at the creature, shocked back into reality of her predicament. She seemed frozen, a look of pure horror on her face. A stumbling step backwards sent her reeling to the floor, casting her hands out behind her to catch herself. The creature, sensing a moment of weakness, lunged towards her, pushed her all the way to the floor, letting out a loud howl inches from her face as she let out a cry of surprise.

"John!" Eli screamed, her voice setting all of their blood on fire. Chas rushed the circle but stopped on a dime when John cast his hand out and shouted, "No!" 

Rounding on the demon, John whipped his hand towards it and began to chant once more, his voice thundering. He stood on the edge of the circle and with all his might he threw intent and purpose towards it.

Eli let out another scream, kicking and punching at the thing that had her pinned down on the floor. She fought against it, tooth and nail, to gain footing on the tile but she found none. "John! Help me!" 

The demon leaned it's head down towards her and released its grip on her shoulders only to grip her face in its long and spindly fingers. This time, when Eli screamed it was heavy with agony, her skin blanching around the demon's hands as it pulled out her very life force. It all happened within seconds but it seemed like time froze for the three of them outside of the circle as they watched on bated breath.

John pushed harder, putting all this will power into his words. Even as the creature's hold on Eli began to falter, he refused to let his gaurd down. He watched with great satisfaction as it's body began to jerk and twitch violently. It shot up into a crouch over Eli and began to wail a horrible cry at the ceiling. Eli saw her opening and scrambled backwards, Chas' strong hands pulling her back towards the wall as she crossed the threshold of the circle.

The demon turned it's gaze on Constantine, fury overtaking it. It jumped at him, throwing its long arms towards his face. It suddenly came to a halt and began being pulled back towards the middle of the room by an unseen force. When it came into contact with the puddle of tar that birthed it, it began to sink into it but it didn't go without a fight, scratching and clawing at the tile around it. With a few flashes of unearthly light and a final screech, it disappeared into the darkness and the puddle shrank in on itself, leaving nothing behind as it disappeared.

All four of them were still, the only sound in the room were Eli's loud and ragged breaths, punctuated by occasional sobs. Chas was sitting behind her with his back against the wall and his arms around her shoulders, speaking comforts quietly into her ear and using his sleeve to wipe the sludge off her cheeks. Zed stood stiff, staring at the spot where the demon disappeared into the floor, her jaw clenched tightly shut.

John let out a heavy sigh and rubbed a hand over his face, screwing his eyes closed for a moment. Exhaustion hit him hard, this had been tougher than he had expected. This demon was no underling of some greater entity. He hadn't seen anything like it before and part of him hoped he would never see it again, that he would be able to push this incident into the back of his mind and forget about it.

He walked slowly over to where Eli and Chas sat on the floor. "Zed, Chas, may I have a moment?"

Zed said nothing as she walked over to the door, unlocked it, and exited. Chas gave him a sharp look and slowly extricated himself from Eli.

"We were lucky," he said to John, eyes boring holes into him. "It almost had her."

"I know," John conceded, refusing to meet his friend's eyes. Chas patted John on the shoulder and followed Zed's path out of the building. He lowered himself to the floor next to Eli and took her hand in his. "Are you alright?"

"That-I..I don't know," she whispered, her voice shaking as hard as her body. "It's eyes, god...I thought I was going to die."

"I'm sorry, love," he murmured, reaching up with his free hand to smooth her hair.

"Poor Nathan...that was the most pain I've ever felt in my life..."

John frowned slightly. Poor Nathan? This was all his fault to begin with, he thought. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe how this girl managed to see so much in people who didn't deserve the time of day.

"Never mind that wanker, he got what he deserved. I'm sorry I drug you into this..."

"I could have said no," she replied, twisting her body so she could scoot up against him and lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him tightly, a feeling of dread and guilt building in his guts. If Chas didn't kill him for this screw up, he might do it himself. He held her until she stopped shaking. When she seemed to pull it together, he helped her stand and gather up the lantern and sheets from the window. When everything was packed away, he grabbed up her bag and opened the door for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she stepped out into the night. Chas and Zed were waiting for them, leaning on the hood of the cab. Zed jogged to Eli, meeting her half way.

"Are you okay?" she asked, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"I'm alright," Eli responded with a tiny nod. "Knackered, but okay." She offered Zed a small smile.

"Thank goodness," Zed sighed, her shoulders visibly relaxing. "Let's get you back home."

"Actually," John interrupted, sidling up to the women. "I was thinking you could come to Georgia for a couple of weeks." Eli looked up at him, her expression betraying nothing as she thought about it for a moment. 

"Sure," she said, worrying her bottom lip and kicking at gravel in the parking lot. "I just need to pack and get my expenses paid up for the next month or so."

John returned the smile with a smirk and walked to the cab, dropping himself into the back seat. Zed followed, making to sit in the front. Chas, who had been silently watching their conversation, pushed himself off the hood and walked over to Eli.

"Hey, kid," he said gently. "You had us scared back there."

"I'm sorry, Chas," she mumbled, casting her eyes down at the pavement beneath her feet. He laid a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"You're family to me, ya know," he told her. "I don't wanna lose you. You gotta be careful."

"I know," She nodded. "I didn't mean for it to happen that way."

"C'mon," He guided her towards the car, walking slowly. "You deserve a meal after that. And for the record," He leaned down to whisper in her ear, smiling. "It's totally that asshole's fault." Eli let out a quiet laugh and grinned up at him.

"Nah, it's nobody's."

"If you say so, kid."

The twenty-five mile drive back to her building was done in silence, the adrenaline of their brief but harrowing experience giving way to fatigue. When they pulled up into the parking lot, Chas turned off the car and flopped back into his seat with a heavy sigh.

"If you want," Eli said, making to unbuckle herself. "My couch pulls out and my bed fits two. We don't have to drive back tonight."

"Yes," Chas said sternly, glancing back at John with an annoyed expression that didn't leave room for argument. 

"It's settled then," Eli smiled. They made their way up into her flat and dumped their bags by the door. Eli walked to a small closet set off to the side of the kitchen and pulled out a few blankets and deposited them next to the couch. "I'll go grab some pillows."

John and Chas pulled the cushions off the couch and pulled out the bed. Zed picked up one of the blankets and started unfolding it and smoothing it over the thin mattress in place of a sheet. No one said anything until Eli came back with two fluffy white pillows. 

"Hope you guys are okay with down," she said, "I couldn't find any extra pillow cases so you might get poked in the face a little."

"Thank you," Zed said, taking them from her. "I don't mind." Eli gave her a nod and turned back to her bedroom, pulling her hair out its messy bun and running her fingers through it absentmindedly.

"I'll crash out here with Zed," Chas said, looking at John. "You should probably go and try to do something about that." He gestured at Eli's bedroom door.

John nodded in agreement and pulled his coat off, laying it over the arm of the couch. 

"You're probably right."

"And John?"

"Yeah?"

"No funny business." Chas poked him solidly in the chest. John held his hands up.

"You're the boss."

"Now that's the first time I've heard that one."

"Goodnight, John," Zed spoke up, pulling her shoes and jacket off. 

"G'night, love. Chas." He gave them a small salute before turning away to head to the bedroom. He closed the door softly behind him, letting his eyes adjust to the dim sliver of light pouring across the floor from the bedroom. Eli's bed was against the wall, in the middle of the room, box spring and mattress resting on the floor. The covers were plush and soft, looking more inviting than any bed he'd slept in in months. The room, like the rest of the apartment, was clean and neat, everything having a place, from the large dresser in the corner, to each bedside lamp. In the middle of the bed, Eli sat cross legged, staring off blankly into the corner of the room. She didn't acknowledge him as he approached her. She had pulled off her soiled clothes, which lay abandoned on the floor, and pulled on an over-sized shirt over nothing but her socks and underwear. Her bare legs were just as pale as the rest of her. 

"Hey, love," John cooed. "You alright?" She gave a weak nod and flicked her gaze up to him.

"I'm just so tired." she mumbled. 

John loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, removing them to lay in a pile at the end of the bed. Wiggling out of his shoes and socks, he quickly stripped out of his trousers. He walked around to the edge of the bed and readjusted the waistband of his boxers before setting down on the mattress. Eli just stared down at her hands, picking at a hole in the comforter. John moved back onto the pillows and pulled the covers up over himself. He lifted the edge and patted the bed.

"C'mere, love," he murmured. Eli hesitated for a moment before crawling in next to him. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "It's alright."

"I don't think I've been that scared since Newcastle," she whispered into the darkness. "I really thought I was going to die, John."

"I wouldn't let that happen," he said softly into her ear, feeling his guts churn with anxiety.

"I could feel it, pulling me out through my skin," Eli said, resting her hand on his forearm and gripping it tightly. Then, as she spoke, each word came out with a tiny sob. "I...I really thought I was going to die, John."

Each time she said his name, he felt the real weight of his guilt pushing against his insides a little harder. He moved his arm from her waist and gently rolled her over to face him. Without a word, he pulled her to his chest and slipped his arm under her neck, the other around her body. She trembled slightly against him and buried her face in his neck. Any other time, any other place, John would feel goosebumps across his chest at her warm breaths but it seemed like the shock had finally wore off and she was beginning to crash.

"It talked to me," she whimpered against his skin. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, angling his hand down to run his fingers through her hair. 

"It..it's voice was in my head. It said it would be back, it wouldn't let go after it got a taste of me. It's going to come back for me, John."

"Not on my watch, love. Not on my watch."

After a few more still moments, filled only with Eli's sniffles, he felt her breathing become even and steady. In her sleep, the relative joy that surrounded her slowly began to ebb its way back into her body. John stared down at her as a smile started to creep up on him. It looked like she wouldn't be the only one without nightmares tonight. Slowly, but surely, he let himself drift off, still whispering words of comfort in her ear.

The next morning, a knock on the door drug him out of a hazy and heavy sleep. 

"We should probably head out soon," Chas' voice called through the door.

"Aye," John called back, hoping not to wake up Eli, who was still clinging to him like a child, by yelling in her ear. When he heard Chas' footsteps fade back out into the living room, he tilted his head to look down at her. Sometime in the middle of the night, she had kicked the covers off of them and twisted about until her shirt was ridding high against her stomach and almost back-to-front, her hair was bunched around the top of her head in a rat's nest. 

He couldn't help but smirk at her, he was surprised that she didn't drool on him.

"Eli," he said gently, running his fingertips up and down her arm. "It's time to get up." Nothing. She didn't even flinch. He rolled his eyes and pulled himself out from under her. Leaning up on one elbow, he ran his fingers down her ribs and stomach, pressing firmly, drawing circles around her navel. She gave a soft grunt and slapped at his hand, barely conscious. "It's time to wake up, love."

"Noo," she groaned, rolling over to face away from him. He tickled up her spin and chuckled when she arched her back away from him with another pitiful sound. "John, stop!"

"Not until you get up," he chuckled. "We've got to get going soon."

"But soon doesn't mean now which means now I get five more minutes," she tried to reason, barely keeping her eyes open. 

"C'mon, Eli," John said, making an attempt at sounding stern. He reached out gave her rear a sharp pinch, eliciting a squeal from her. "Don't make me roll you off the bed."

"Fine, Dad!" she said, grumpy and mocking. She pushed herself up off the mattress and straightened her shirt. She looked positively pissy. "Jesus.."

"I forgot you were so damn disagreeable in the morning," he said, poking the bear. He reached down onto the floor to reach for a cigarette when suddenly, icy cold feet were pressed against his side.

"Cor, woman!" he shouted, nearly falling over. "Knock it off!"

"I forgot you were so damn disagreeable in the morning," she parroted back at him, laughing.

"Alright, that's it," John said, throwing his lighter and cigarettes back down on the floor and spinning himself around. He leaped forward and tackled her back onto the pillows, his fingers digging greedily into her sides. She let out a shrill laugh, and rocked side to side, attempting to push his hands away. 

"John! No!" she gasped between cackles. 

"You brought this on yourself, love," he said, grunting with the effort of holding her down and tickling her at the same time. He kicked on of her legs out and pushed in between her knees, using his body to pin her. His hands were suddenly everywhere, every ticklish spot on her body and she yelped and laughed like she was a kid again. John loved these moments with her, when he could let go and be like he was, tickling her stupid or playing a drunk and impromptu game of hide and seek. After exhausting himself, he put his hands down on the mattress on either side of her head to hold himself up. 

"God, John," she laughed breathlessly. "You're a child, you know that?"

"You made me this way, ya know, refusing to get up and then sticking your ice cubes on me!"

She looked up at him, "I was only making a point! I'm not the only grumpy one."

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Yeah, yeah."

They laid there together, catching their breath when Eli made a soft sound. He glanced down at her to she was staring down her own body at all the places they were touching. John felt his breath catch in his chest as he lowered himself down to his elbows, bringing his face ever closer. 

"John," she breathed out, bringing her hands up to his sides.

"Eli," he murmured, refusing to break eye contact with her. Just a little closer, he thought. Come on, don't be a berk, John.

Another knock on the door made them jolt apart. "If you're done making her pee herself, I made breakfast," Chas called through the door. 

"I'm about finished, yeah!" John called back, still staring at Eli from where he sat towards the foot of the bed. She was red faced and breathing heavy, very obviously embarrassed and startled. "Come on," he said, making to pull his pants on.

She followed suit, walking over to her dresser and pulling out some leggings to wear under her t-shirt.

"You go on and eat, I'm just going to pack," she said, not looking back at him. He nodded, not like she would see, and walked out of the bedroom.

When Eli came out into the kitchen, the color on her face had gone back to normal, leaving none the wiser about their near-indiscretion. They hastily shoved the bacon and eggs Chas had fried up into their mouths and made their way downstairs to the cab. They began the drive in silence, everyone too tired or, in Eli's case, too embarrassed to speak. But this was along drive, at least thirteen hours, and the silence didn't last long. 

"So, where do you live?" Eli asked, to no one in particular. 

"At the Mill House, in outside Atlanta," Chas told her. 

"You all live there?"

"I do, when I don't have a weekend with Geraldine," he said. "John and Zed both stay there full time now."

"How is your daughter? And Renee?" 

Chas glanced back at her in the rear view mirror and cleared his throat. John shifted slightly next to her.

"Geraldine is good. Uh, so is Renee. We're divorced now."

"Oh," Eli gasped. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked, Chas."

"It's alright, kid. You didn't know."

Eli settled back into the seat and chewed her lips, the flustered feeling slowly sneaking back up on her. 

"So," Zed spoke up, turning towards her, changing the subject. "Tell me about what do you did last night. When you were trying to draw that demon in."

"What? When I was pushing everything out?" Zed nodded. "Well, if I think about it really hard, think about things that make me really pleased, I can sort of push all those feelings out of me and into the room. I mean, normally, if I'm around long enough, it'll rub off on you anyways but this is more of an intense, immediate effect." Eli shrugged. "Once I get it going, it's hard to stop without something big happening, like last night. And once it's running, it'll usually fuel itself which requires hardly any energy on my part."

"So John was right then, about that 'morphine on tap' thing."

"Yeah, you could put it that way." Eli gave her a small smile. "I don't do that very often, just because sometimes, people don't really care for me all that much afterwards - either because I took it away or they're scared that I can do it in the first place." 

"I think it's impressive," Zed told her. "You should let me read you sometime. It might be interesting."

By the time they reached the Mill House, it was long past dark and they were all sore and exhausted. They poured out of the car and moved to the truck to remove their luggage. John unlocked the door and moved aside so that they could file in. Eli stood awkwardly by the railing, looking down into the living area below.

"This is really interesting," she mentioned. "There's so much down here. It's so unassuming from the outside."

"It used to be Jasper's place," John told her. "He passed it down when he died last year."

"Jasper's dead?" she asked quickly, turning to face him. "I'm sorry, John."

He shrugged. "Nothing to be done." He started making his way down the hall. "I'll show you the spare room." She trailed after him, giving Chas and Zed a look over her over her shoulder. John stopped in front of a wooden door and pushed it open. The room was sparsely furnished. A full sized bed was pushed up into a corner with a rickety looking nightstand. On the opposite wall sat a chest of drawers with a mirror perched on top of it. He flipped the light on and gestured her inside. "It isn't much," John started. Eli patted his arm.

"It's just fine," she said. "Wanna help me get settled in?" 

"Sure, love," he said. He slipped his coat off and draped it over the end of the bed, and rolled up his sleeves. "Where do I start?" Eli opened her suitcase and pointed to the dresser. 

"Wanna put away my clothes while I put stuff away in the loo?" 

Eli pulled an overnight bag out of the suitcase and moved into the small en suite bathroom. 

"I'm really excited you invited me to stay with you," she called out to him, her voice strangely echoed in the bathroom. "I've missed you a lot, Johnny."

"I'm glad you accepted," John replied, bending at the waist and stuffing shirts into a drawer. "Although, I'll have to give you the grand tour. There are definitely some places that should be avoided here."

"What? Like a secret sex dungeon?" Eli teased.

"Not quite, although, that would be a good addition. More like fall into an alternate dimension of nothingness. Zed almost learned that the hard way when she first moved in."

"Oh god," Eli gasped, sounding horrified. John couldn't help but chuckle at the empty echo that exaggerated her voice. "Yeah, I definitely don't want to end up there."

John turned back to the suit case and grabbed a small stack of satin, lace, and plush cotton. A devious smirk curled across his lips. As he opened the top drawer and placed them inside, he looked for the most risque of the bunch. He walked quietly to the bathroom, hoping to sneak up on her, and leaned against the door frame. Holding out a pair of panties, on which the biggest piece of cloth was the tag, he said, "Oi, Eli, you never told me that you liked to get all dressed up."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, peeking out at him from inside the cabinet under the sink. Her eyes went wide and she tried to jump to her feet, only succeeding in banging her head on the counter. "Dammit, John!" she hissed, one hand holding her head and the other attempting to snatch the panties out his hand. "Give those back!"

He held them high above his head and gave her a lopsided grin. "Maybe we can continue what you started earlier and you can show them off for me." 

She let out a low groan, her face beginning to burn, and turned to face away from him. "John, you berk," she grumbled, putting her hands over her face. 

"Aw, come on, now," he said, moving to stand right behind her. "You know I was only messin' about." He held the panties out over her shoulder, dangling them in front of her face. Her fingers parted to look at his hand and she reached, for them again, only to have them snatched out of sight. 

"Oooh, John, you're testing me," she snapped, slapping him hard in the arm. He could only laugh. She pushed past him, walking back to the bed to finish her unpacking. With a cock of his eyebrow, he slipped the panties into his pocket and moved to help her. Once they were all finished, he gave a soft kiss to her still bright red forehead, and left her to sleep. 


	4. Acquiescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A restless night, too much alcohol.

As the days drug on, they turned into weeks - two weeks longer than Eli had intended to stay at the Mill House, in fact. She had spent a lot of down time with John, lazing about on the couches. Their time together was spent actively avoiding the subject of the demon in Austin. She couldn't bring herself to talk about what had happened, let alone think of it. Zed had asked her to pose for a few sketches and offered to try and teach her. Needless to say, art was not Eli's strong suit. Chas seemed to be ready for a touching family moment with her, bringing her into tight brotherly hugs or asking for help with dinner. Things were looking up. The map had been blissfully quiet until her fifth week with the trio. A case finally fell into their lap, a case that was far more than she could have anticipated. 

John had tried to keep her home but she wouldn't take no for an answer. After spending so much time on her ass, she eager to get out, having pushed the memory of her demon assailant as far away as possible. It didn't take much for her to wear John down. When they had finally gotten to the bottom of it, they came out worse for wear. Each sported bruises and cuts. Poor Chas had gotten the worst of it. Zed was the one to drive the cab back home, each occupant of the car sullen and silent. 

Eli glanced up at Chas in the front seat, slumped against the passenger door. She had watched as an invisible force had tossed him around like a rag doll. The entity had him pressed against the ceiling of the abandoned house, attempting to squeeze the life out of him. John and Zed had managed to push it back before it was tempted to move on to its next victim.

"He'll be alright, love," John murmured, reaching over to place a hand on her leg. 

"I'm just worried," she replied lowly, leaning towards him to avoid raising her voice. The inside of the car was dark, John's face lit only by the occasional passing car. 

"He's tough," he said, frowning. 

"I know," she nodded, leaning back against the seat and turning her gaze to the window. 

By the time they pulled up to the from of the Mill House, Chas was able to stand on his own, lifting himself out of the car with a rough grunt. John stood by his side, ready to steady him if he had any trouble.

"I'm fine, John," Chas grumbled, his face slack with fatigue.

John smirked at him, unlocking the door and slipping inside. Past the door, no one spoke. Zed and Chas disappeared quickly, retiring to their rooms to wash away the events of the evening with showers and sleep. Eli followed Josh down into the living room, making herself comfortable against the arm of the couch. 

"You almost got yourself into some trouble tonight," John said, standing at the table and pouring himself a drink. 

"I'm okay, though," she said, looking up at him over her shoulder. 

"But you almost weren't.

"

"But I am."

"You're lucky that Chas had your back," he said, coming to stand in front of her. His tone was gently scolding, made physical by the crease between his eyebrows. 

"John," she sighed, leaning forward on her elbows. She stared at him for a moment before giving him a resigning smile. "I know that I kind of stumbled into that, and than I _am_ lucky that he was there, but I would have been fine. You and Zed had perfect timing with the ritual."

He returned the smile, taking a slow sip of bourbon. "Yeah, I'm good like that."

She shook her head at him with a playful roll of her eyes. "You're so arrogant, John," she said. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm funny, charming, and pretty," he said, giving her a wink.

"Ugh," she groaned, standing up and stretching. "I think I'm turning in for the night."

"Good night, love." He stepped forward and cupped the back of her head, laying a kiss to her hairline. He lingered there for a moment before looking down at her. "My door is open if you...the nightmares." She nodded, glancing down at the floor.

"Thanks," Eli said softly. 

When she disappeared up the stairs, John plopped down on the couch, taking up the space she had occupied. He stared up into the mirror above the fireplace, waiting for Jasper to make his nightly rounds. After what seemed like hours, he kicked off his shoes and socks. He unbuckled his belt, pulling it out of the loops, and picked open his tie, only to discard it on the rug at his feet. He sat there, in nothing but his unbuttoned slacks, staring absent-mindedly into the glowing fireplace. It was nearly one-thirty in the morning and the Mill House was silent and still, save for the logs on the hearth. 

Letting out a tired sigh, he poured himself another glass of bourbon and allowed his mind to wander to the Eli, who currently occupied the upstairs guestroom. Since she was old enough to be called a woman, he had wanted her. Perverse? Maybe. But John was selfish and just found her too damn tempting. He finished off his glass, marking it his fifth, and lit a fresh cigarette. He soon found himself consumed by his imaginings, forgetting about everything else around him. Time passed without hesitation, moving steadily past John without him noticing a thing. By the time he was drawn back to reality, there was a presence on the cushions next to him. He supposed he should be startled but that bourbon was doing its job too well.

"What're you doing up?" he asked, looking down at his watch. 3 am.

"Couldn't sleep," Eli answered, shrugging. "Laid there as long as I could. Figured I'd join you, getting pissed."

He chuckled. "You'll have quite the time catching up."

"Had a few night caps while I was upstairs," she said said with a wink. Her slender fingers tapped a steel flash by her leg he hadn't noticed before.

He could hear the smirk in her voice. Looking up at her for the first time, he felt his breath catch. She was in an over-sized t-shirt and her underwear, her black hair falling over her shoulders and across her face. John had never noticed how long her legs were. He wanted to touch them. Instead, he watched her take a long pull from her flash and wipe her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Why are _you_ up?" she asked, a wince on her face from the burn of the drink.

"Same as you, I suppose," he offered with a shrug. He couldn't tear his eyes away. He knew he should but with nearly all of his blood replaced with liquor, he couldn't bring himself to care.

They sat in silence together for what seemed like forever. John looked at his watch again, surprised to find only a few minutes had passed. He glanced over at Eli to see her head jerk to the side. She started to worry her bottom lip between her teeth, looking as if she were on the verge of speaking. Had she been staring? He inched closer to her and purposely reached across her lap to grab his lighter off the table. He could have asked her to pass if over, but he couldn't help himself. His hand brushed her thigh and she tensed, drawing in a sharp breath. 

"Are you alright, love?" he asked quietly, speaking around his cigarette. 

"Yeah," she blurted, too quickly. "I'm fine."

He hummed but said nothing, exhaling smoke and watching it drift towards the ceiling. They were so close their shoulders rested against each other. Eli started taking large gulps out of the flask, doing everything she could to avoid speaking. John felt a swell of nervous excitement in his chest, the chill of it trickling down into his fingertips. An unstoppable grin spread across his face. No question about it, he was catching her emotional run-off. He turned to face her and she continued to ignore him, obviously determined to keep her cool. That just wouldn't do.

"Eli," he said resolutely, giving her no choice but to look at him. As innocently as she could, she raised her eyes to meet his. Lifting a hand to her face, he cupped her jaw. "Darling Eli." His voice came out a soft whisper. 

"John," she whispered back, her tone almost pleading. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she let out a long breath. There it was- his cue. John suddenly felt ten-feet-tall and indestructible. His intoxicated and hazy brain willed his body forward and pressed his lips against hers, slow and feather-light. Eli was immediately responsive. She returned the tender kiss and brought both her hands to up to hold his face. 

John had a plan. When he was with a woman, he was more than happy to give her what she wanted, what they both wanted- but not this time. He wanted to hear Eli say his name, he wanted to hear her plead and beg. He wanted to make her desperate, to build her up so that by the time it was over, he could hold her shattered pieces. She was always so composed and thoughtful. He wanted, needed, to see her fall apart, wrecked and greedy. He slipped his arms around her middle and kissed her again. This time, he kissed her hard, his mouth moving wild against hers. While he was gentle, he was determined to break her. 

Eli grasped his biceps tightly, letting out a low moan against his lips. When she felt his tongue smooth against hers, it sent a shock through her. She was nearly drunk by now and for the life of her, she couldn't bring to mind how this all started. All she could think about was how John felt against her, how he tasted. She wanted more. 

Shifting on the couch, she moved onto his lap, her knees pressing into the outside of his hips. She ran her hands down his neck and back up through his hair as they kissed, giving light tugs on his short blond locks. The soft grunt he fed her made her pull harder. She couldn't help but push herself against him, her breasts pressing flat against his chest. 

John's arms tightened around her and he snaked his hands up her back, twisting his fingers into her long hair. At his sharp tug, Eli released him and let out a sharp gasp, tilting her hips down and grinding the junction of her thighs down against the solid bulge in his trousers.

"Eli," he murmured, hushed against her neck. The sound shot straight through her, only to settle as a rolling heat in her belly. His free hand traveled to down her back, landing between her bottom and thigh where he squeezed and groped her flesh. He seemed unable to keep it from wandering, smoothing over her skin and creeping between her legs and brushing against her panties.

"Oh god," she groaned, letting him tip her head back. He kissed across her throat, teasing her goose bumped skin with his kiss-swollen lips. "John..." She whimpered into the air, maintaining the steady rocking of her hips. "John, please..."

"Please, what, love?" he asked, dragging the tip of his tongue along her jaw and pressing his fingertips harder against her. 

"More, please," she gasped, feeling his teeth against her pulse point. "I need more, John."

"More?" he asked, his tone low and chuckling as he tried to bait her. She didn't seem to notice as the walked right into it.

"Yes! Please, harder!"

"Shhh.." he hushed. "Johnny'll take care of you.." He nipped her skin between his teeth before sinking them into her throat. She let out a small yelp and melted against him. John gripped Eli's hips hard enough to bruise his fingerprints onto them and guided her movement against him, eliciting another gasping moan.

Slowly but surely, Eli's resolve began to crumble. This was so much better than she had imagined. She knew John would be a attentive lover but this was beyond her imaginings. 

"Do you feel it?" Do you feel what you do to me, Eli? What you've _been doing_ to me for _years_?" he asked, licking at the shell of her ear. She squirmed in his grasp. "Answer me," he said lowly, willing a commanding tone into his voice. 

"Yes!" It seemed that under his rough touches, she was barely holding it together. 

"Do you like the way it feels?"

"God, John, yes, I love it.."

"How bad do you want me?"

"Oh, so bad, John," she answered, her voice quivering. "I need you."

He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Leaning back to look at her, he smirked. "You're beautiful." He laid kisses across her chest, laying a wet path down to the pink, tight skin of her nipples. He took one between his teeth and bit down as hard as he dared, flicking his tongue against the pebbled nub. 

"Ah!" she gasped, gripping his shoulders. "God!"

"Just 'John'll do, love," he quipped, winking up at her. Grabbing her waist, he rolled her onto her back and stretched out between her legs. The surprised sound she made plastered a grin on his face. "Do you like it when I boss you around?"

She blinked dumbly up at him, alcohol and desire drying out her tongue. When he quirked an eyebrow up at her, she stammered out, "Yes..."

"Mm," he hummed, he toothy smile fading into a wicked smirk. "Well then, you're going to be a good girl and do exactly as I say or there will be consequences." His voice dropped low and dangerous as he finished. A hot blush crept up her neck as he spoke.

"Yes, John," she answered meekly. 

He leaned down and began to kiss her skin once more as he said, "Hands above your heard, love. No touching." His mouth moved down her body between words. She obeyed, letting out a whine of anticipation and rolling her hips against him. When he reached her panties, he ran his tongue along the hem, pressing his fingers into her wet heat through the flimsy cloth. At every touch, she made a soft sound, trying to control her volume. John, feeling impatient despite his plan, swiftly pulled her panties down her legs and threw them to the floor to join her shirt. Opening his mouth wide, he lowered himself to her smooth, bare center, parting her lips with a broad swipe of his tongue.

Eli let out a sound that John had never heard her make before, a keening whine that set his nerves on fire. With a growl, he dove into her with gusto, prodding, sucking, and devouring her. Eli's back arched, pushing her breasts up into the air. Her hips bucked and jerked, forcing John to wrap his forearms around her thighs. He stared up at her to watch her brow tilt and crease, her plush lips parting in reverent moans and sighs. He had unleashed an all-consuming flood upon her and she was barely treading water. He pulled away one of his hands to bury two fingers into her sopping cunt. A shiver ran through her and she stiffened. John worked her insides, the muscles in his forearm bunching and twisting, pushing her closer and closer to the precipice. 

"Ah, John!" Eli cried, white knuckling the arm of the couch above her head. Seconds before the fell over the edge, he pulled away, letting her slowly drift back down to earth, her legs and arms trembling. She whimpered in protest, biting down on her lips. She felt his hot breath move up her stomach and chest until he was pressing soft kisses against her cheeks and forehead. Eli chewed her lips, completely overwhelmed by the residual sensations left in bouncing around in her body. 

"Oh, my sweet Eli," he breathed into her ear. 

"Please," she huffed, breathless. 

"You were so good." He suckled the lobe of her ear, running it through his teeth. "I do believe a reward is in order. But you're going to have to beg a little more for it."

This time, there was no hesitation in her reply. "John, fuck me," she whimpered, screwing her eyes shut. "Please, please, let me come! I need you, Johnny!"

He couldn't hold back his excited chuckle as he shimmied his pants and boxers down his legs. Pressing forward, he teased her entrance with his swollen cockhead. "So wet for me," he murmured as he pushed into her. Eli let out a low groan, her hands flying to his arms and squeezing.

"Ohh," she breathed as he bottomed out, her whole body, save her for gripping fingers, going lax. He ground his hips against her, soft noises escaping his lips at each burial in between her legs. The feeling of her tight, wet heat threatened to overwhelm him. The only thing that kept him grounded were the sounds of her gasps and sighs. Eli wrapped her legs around his waist and met each thrust, her heart pounding in her ears. 

John quickened his pace and slipped an arm behind her to wrap his fingers in her hair, his blunt nails grazing her scalp. She panted hard, whispering his name. Every time she said, it was like a punch to his gut and it gave him a thrill.

"That's right, Eli," he said, reaching back to grab her thigh and pushing it up against her chest. "Say my name, tell me how good it feels."

"Oh, god," she stuttered, each word punched out by his thrusts. "You feel amazing, so good inside me...I've dreamed of this, John, oh.."

He grinned against her neck and slammed into her, throwing his body behind each impalement. 

"Ah! Yes! John!" he cried, digging her nails into his skin. "John! I-I-"

"Do it, love," he growled. "Come, come for me."

A couple thrusts more and her legs tensed, her muscles fluttering around him. He let out a strangled moan at the pressure but pushed through it. It only took another moment for him to follow her, spilling hot and thick inside of her. He gave a few more lazy thrusts into her pliable and orgasm-high body before stilling. He breathed heavily against her skin, relishing the feeling of her hands roaming his body with soft touches. She whispered his name, her voice worshipful. He rested his head on her chest. 

"You have no idea," he said, swallowing thickly against his dry throat. "How long I've wanted to do that."

"I've been daydreaming about you since I was fifteen," she laughed quietly. "I think I have an idea."

He pushed himself up and off her, giving her a lopsided grin. "You should have said something sooner," he teased, helping her stand off the couch. "C'mon, lets get cleaned up and see if sleep comes any easier, yeah?"


End file.
